ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Trivia Questions
1. Which Rascal was a holy terror on the set? 2. Which Rascal was related to "The Addams Family?" 3. Which Rascal appeared on "Cheers?" 4. Which Rascal had a cameo in "It's A Wonderful Life?" 5. Which Rascal became a stripper? 6. Who did Darla really have a crush on? 7. What was the name of the school the Rascals attended? 8. How many Rascals have worked with Superman? 9. In which short does a Rascal actually witness a murder? 10. Which Rascal shared his home with Michael Jackson? 11. Which "Leave it to Beaver" star once appeared in "Our Gang?" 12. What Sixties/Seventies TV star was almost a Little Rascal? 13. What Eighties TV star was almost a Little Rascal? 14. Which Rascals had real-life brothers and sisters who joined then in "Our Gang?" 15. Which Hal Roach Studio employees had kids who became Rascals? 16. What famous directors got their start in "Our Gang?" 17. True or False? Shirley Temple was once a Little Rascal. 18. True or False? Mickey Rooney was once a Little Rascal? 19. Which Hal Roach Studio employee later got her own TV series? 20. Which Academy Award nominee was briefly a Rascal? 21. Which Rascal appeared in the most shorts? 22. Which Rascals also appeared in "The Wizard of Oz" (1939)? 23. Who were the oldest amongst the Rascals? 24. Which of the Rascals worked with Laurel and Hardy? 25. Which of the Rascals worked with the Three Stooges? 26. True or False? Muriel Montrose, mother of "Leave It to Beaver" star Tony Dow, starred in "Our Gang." Oh, so you Little Rascals thought you'd take a peak at the answers, eh? Butch would be so proud of you! 1. Which Rascal was a holy terror on the set? Carl Switzer. Several of his cast mates told stories of him leading them off set to visit other movies in progress on the lot or just getting into mischief against the crew. 2. Which Rascal was related to "The Addams Family?" Butch. In Practical Jokers, his mother was played by Marie Blake, the sister of singing star, Jeanette MacDonald, who later became Blossom Rock, who played Grandmama on "The Addams Family." Marie would also appear in a separate role as Alfalfa's Aunt, and Eugene Jackson would star in the 1998 "The Addams Family" movie. 3. Which Rascal appeared on "Cheers?" Spanky. George McFarland got to do a walk-on cameo as himself on the TV-Series "Cheers" with John Ratzenberger and George Wendt on April 22, 1993 (Episode: "Woody Gets An Election"). It was a true highlight for the week; George confessed getting the cameo was a major thrill in his life. 4. Which Rascal had a cameo in "It's A Wonderful Life?" Alfalfa. Carl Switzer plays the role of the guy who tries to dance with Mary Bailey (Donna Reed), but gets shooed off by George (Jimmy Stewart). He also activates the switch that turns on the and opens up the swimming pool! 5. Which Rascal became a stripper? Shirley Jean Rickert. She did work in Burlesque shows before she got married. 6. Who did Darla really have a crush on? Spanky. Darla Jean Hood confessed in an interview that she was often scared of Carl Switzer, but she liked Spanky for being sensible. 7. What was the name of the school the Rascals attended? Adams Street Grammar School, but they also sometimes attended Bleak Hill Boarding School, Mother Malone's Boarding School, Green Street Grammar School and Greenpoint Grammar School. 8. How many Rascals have worked with Superman? Tommy Bond played Jimmy Olsen in "Superman vs. The Mole Men," and Jackie Cooper played Perry White in "Superman." One might also add co-star Anabella Logan, who sang "Loch Lomond" in Our Gang Follies Of 1938, and who played a female villainess in "Superman 4." 9. In which short do the Rascals actually witness a murder? They witnessed one in Little Miss Pinkerton 10. Which Rascal shared his home with Michael Jackson? George McFarland. Michael's family lived in the same Los Angelos home George did while he was making the series. 11. Which "Leave it to Beaver" star once appeared in "Our Gang?" Hugh Beaumont. He played a judge's aide in Good Bad Boys. 12. What Sixties/Seventies TV star almost directed a new Little Rascal series? Ron Howard, who played Opie Taylor on "The Andy Griffith Show" and Richie Cunningham on "Happy Days", directed a pilot for a proposed "Rascals" series called "Little Shots" in 1983. 13. What Eighties TV star was almost a Little Rascal? Gary Coleman, from "Diff'rent Strokes," starred as "Stymie" in an unsold "Rascals" spinoff created by "All In The Family" creator Norman Lear. 14. Which Rascals had real-life brothers and sisters who joined then in "Our Gang?" Several. The list includes Ernie Morrison, Allen Hoskins, Matthew Beard, Mickey Gubitosi, George McFarland, Carl Switzer, Mary Kornman, Robert Hutchins, Jay R. Smith, Mary Ann Jackson, Leonard Kibrick, Rex Downing and William Laughlin. 15. Which Hal Roach Studio employees had kids who became Rascals? Hal Roach's daughter, Barbara; Robert F. McGowan's daughter, Jerry; photographer Gene Kornman's daughters, Mary Kornman and Mildred Kornman, prop-man Charlie Oelze's daughter, Doris Oelze, casting director Joseph Collum's son, John Collum and editor William Currier's daughter, Patsy Currier. 16. What famous directors got their start in "Our Gang?" Jackie Cooper in Boxing Gloves and Gene Reynolds in Washee Ironee. 17. True or False? Shirley Temple was once a Little Rascal. False. Our Gang director Robert F. McGowan, McGowan's daughter Jerry, Our Gang producer Hal Roach all claimed that Shirley and her mother never got her past the casting director. However, both Temple and her mother denied this story. 18. True or False? Mickey Rooney was once a Little Rascal? False. He reportedly auditioned for Hal Roach, but Roach felt he wouldn't fit in with the gang. He later starred in his own series, the Mickey McGuire series, which rivaled the Little Rascals throughout the 1920s and 1930s. 19. Which Hal Roach Studio employee later got her own TV series? Ellen Corby the script girl. Also married to Francis Corby the photographer, she went on to become a character actress and played Grandma on the Seventies series, "The Waltons." 20. Which Academy Award nominee was briefly a Rascal? Dorothy Danbridge. She appeared in Teacher's Beau. 21. Which Rascal appeared in the most shorts? Excluding cameos, Allen Hoskins played Farina in 105 shorts. He's followed by George McFarland as Spanky with 95 shorts, William Thomas Jr. as Buckwheat with 92 shorts, Joseph Cobb as Joe Cobb in 85 shorts and Jackie Condon as Jackie in 78 shorts. 22. Which Rascals also appeared in "The Wizard of Oz" (1939)? Priscilla Montgomery and Eva Lee Kuney (credited in Little Papa) were among the kids added to the midgets to pad out the Munchkin population. Recurring Roach Studio character actor Billy Bletcher also reportedly dubbed in the voice of the Munchkin Mayor. 23. Who were the oldest amongst the Rascals? Among the oldest Rascals were Andy Samuel (born April 10, 1909), Ernie Morrison (born December 20, 1912), George "Sonny Boy" Warde (born August 15, 1912) and off-set, Kendall McComas (born 1916) started out as a Rascal at the age of 16, possibly older than any other starting Rascal. 24. Which Rascals worked with Laurel and Hardy? While they were both under contract to Hal Roach Studios, several of the Rascals worked with the boys on occaision and the boys also at times appeareaed in a few Our Gang shorts. Both established and future Rascals Scotty Beckett, Georgie Billings, Joy Wurgaft, Jackie Lynn Taylor, Payne Johnson, Dickie Jones, Tommy Bupp and Jerry Tucker appeared in “March of the Wooden Soldiers” along with Jean Darling and Johnny Downs as adults, and Allen Hoskins, Dorothy DeBorba, Mary Ann Jackson, Matthew Beard, Norman Chaney, Robert Hutchins and Shirley Jean Rickert appeared with the boys along with several of the comedians of the time in The Stolen Jools. Darla Hood costarred in “The Bohemian Girl.” 25. Which of the Rascals worked with the Three Stooges? Moyer "Sonny" Bupp from Men In Fright worked with Larry Fine, Moe Howard and Curly Howard in the 1937 short, "Cash And Carry." When he died in 2009, he was the last known surviving actor to have worked with Curly. Billy Wolfstone portrayed Curly Howard's son in the 1934 Stooges comedy "Three Little Pigskins", but his scene was cut from the finished film. 26. True or False? Muriel Montrose, mother of "Leave It to Beaver" star Tony Dow, starred in "Our Gang." This is actually undetermined. Muriel Montrose was actually one of Mack Sennett's bathing beauties, and she possibly appeared in Sennett's "Kiddie Comedy" series, a fore-runner of Our Gang. Muriel might have worked as an extra at the Hal Roach lot, but she has yet to be definitely linked to any one Our Gang short. More questions to be added eventually! ---- Category: Our Gang Behind The Scenes